User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 1 (Test Pre-Theme Song)
Just a testing cold open before the theme song they do in every episode. This one is for episode 1 as a test. Let me know if you like this fic being in this format, and if you want me to make any changes. Still a few sign-ups left for anyone interested, but this is a hint of what is to come. Pre-Theme Song Narrator: Lord Epic is on the hunt for a brand new business partner to join him in a lifetime of success. Welly: *to camera* I'm top salesman, top leader, top dog, and top at everything. Freddie: *to camera* When I hear the word "win" I have to achieve that, and I already know I will. Ariel: *to camera* I don't need to argue with people whom I outclass. I just need to get the job done, and you have a success on your hands. Narrator: On offer, a $250,000 investment, and a 50\50 partnership with Lord Epic. Flurry: *to camera* I have brilliant ideas that can help Lord Epic out and nothing hinders me. I'm not arrogant, because everything I'm saying is all true. Richard: *to camera* I have a positive attitude, charisma, style, and perfection! I'm a dream come true. Narrator: In a battle for a win, they'll risk it all to succeed. Caitlin: *to camera* It's in my mind, my brain, and my heart. I'm the best. Darules: *to camera* Once something pops in my head, boom! People better watch out. Tyler: *to camera* People boast, brag, but I don't need to do any of those things. I achieve just by being myself. Narrator: Person to impress... Lord Epic. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I'm looking for you to give me a good proposition. Not a wiki proposotion, an admin proposition. So get buckled in to start. Narrator: Once a normal user, now a multimillionaire admin. He's in the market for a brand new wiki partner. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I want big money. And I want someone who's got this in the palm of their hand. I'm looking for a big achievement. Not a tiny one. Narrator: To secure his support, a punishing selection process. Lord Epic: *to unknown team* Wow. That's a win. No question that you've won. Congratulations. Narrator: Testing tasks. Twitty: *to candidate* The rest of them are holding me back, covering their butts whenever they want. Narrator: 12 tough weeks. Berry: *to Derpy* You're so bossy, stop! Derpy: *in response to Berry* Just listen to me and we'll win, numbskull. Caitlin: *to Tyler, Flurry, and Twitty* I saved us, and you know I did. Tyler: *in response to Caitlin* You're already talking bullsh**. Lord Epic: *to candidate* I ain't calling you a liar. I'm calling you over-imaginable. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You are trouble, plain and simple. Narrator: And one life changing opportunity. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I asked for you to be tenacious. Not tenacious enough that you're breathing down throats. Narrator: It's down to business with "The Wiki Apprentice." Lord Epic: *to candidate* How many more times do I have to tell you "Shut up." Lord Epic: *to candidate* I've had enough of your carry on. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're fired. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're fired. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're a complete disaster, and on that basis, you're fired. Category:Blog posts